The Lesser of Two Evils
by Beatles4ever8
Summary: The Second Rebellion has failed, and Katniss and Peeta are missing. When thirteen-year-old Athena meets them, they become fast friends. They soon learn they have to spark a Rebellion to survive. There's a twist; Athena is President Snow's granddaughter. AU.
1. Tomorrow

**A.N.: Hey guys, I hope you like my story! Don't forget to review!**

The Lesser of Two Evils  
Chapter 1: Tomorrow

"Mother, please don't!" I beg, but I know she will never listen.

"What is it your business what I do?" my mother retorts. "You're not my mother. I do what I want."

"Have you seen District 6? They're hooked on Morphling, and they overdose way too often." I lay a caring hand on hers. "I just don't want that to happen to you."

"Athena, go to bed. Your mother and I need to talk," my grandfather says. "And listen to me, it could be about your present."

I roll my eyes, but I stand up and walk toward my room. "Fine," I grumble. I turn toward Mother with a warning finger. "And no Morphling. Goodnight."

When I walk into my room, I prepare for bed, angry that I am almost a teenager, but I can't stay up past 22:00. Tomorrow, I will be thirteen. That has to count for something.

As I climb in the bed, I think about my busy life, before I am even a teenager. Since the Second Rebellion failed a month ago, Grandfather has been killing Rebels left and right. See, my grandfather is a powerful man. My grandfather is the president of Panem.

In my family, there is just me, Mother, and Grandfather. Father had been killed while he was in District 9. My family is not very popular. Mother is addicted to Morphling, a painkilling drug. I couldn't bear to lose both of my parents. I beg her to stop often, but to no avail.

I open my locket that I wear everywhere. On one side, there is a picture of Mother, Father, Grandfather, and me, Athena Twillick. My mother married into the Twillick name, so I'm not Athena Snow. I'm fascinated by history. Long ago, even before the time of America, the ruins from which Panem was built, was a civilization, called Greece. They worshipped Athena, their goddess of wisdom. My parents had hoped I would be smart. I exceed their expectations. I love to learn about America, and even before that.

On the other side of the locket is my darkest secret. That's why I can never let anyone see it. It's a picture of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Meelark, victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, a televised fight to the death between the districts' children. They were from the poorest district, District 12. They weren't expected to win. Katniss and Peeta were also the biggest symbols of the Rebellion of a month ago. I don't know where they are now. I hope Grandfather hasn't killed them. They are my heroes. They can't be dead, they just can't be. If Grandfather knew I like them, he would be furious. But Katniss is so brave. And Peeta is, quite frankly, my dream guy. He is so sweet, not to mention handsome. But he is meant for Katniss. They love each other. I have to accept that.

My grandfather may seem horrible, but he has a good heart. Honestly, he is the closest thing to a friend I have. He frets over me, so I'm not allowed to meet people and have friends. He doesn't want the same thing that happened to Father to happen to me. He is fat with thin white hair. He, like most people that live here in the Capitol, has had alterations done on their body. He has ridiculously puffed up lips. He smells of blood and roses, because he coughs up blood a lot and wears roses to cover the smell. He used to poison people when he was young, to get to presidency. He would put it in people's drinks, and he would also drink to avoid suspicion. Grandfather's morals are just off. He's smart, but everyone hates him, except for Mother and me.

My relationship with my mother is, to say the least, strained. She's addicted to that stupid drug. I beg her to stop, and we always get into arguments over that. We have never bonded, even before she discovered Morphling after Father died. She has also had Alterations. Her favorite color is purple, so she has purple eyes, skin, and hair. Her hair is in spikes. Her name is Venus.

My father had no Alterations. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had been my best friend before he died. His name was Hephaestus. Both my and my father's names had been subject to Greek worship. Venus was from another civilization, Rome. He was diplomatic, like me. He was smart, like me. He was kind, like me. I miss him, more than anything.

Like I said, I'm diplomatic, smart, and kind. I hate violence. I'm like the polar opposite of Grandfather, but I know better not to voice my opinions. I hate for him to kill, and I hate the Hunger Games. I'm probably the only Capitol citizen with no Alterations. I have brown, medium length hair. My eye color varies from hazel to brown. Grandfather begs me to go into surgery, but I will never, as long as I live, have an Alteration.

I can hear my family's murmurs through the door. I can't make out what they're saying, but it's calming all the same. When the sounds have almost put me to sleep, I realize I don't know what I actually want for my birthday. I have everything, being the president's granddaughter and all. Then it hits me. For my birthday, I want to know that three people are all right: Mother, Katniss, and Peeta.


	2. My Wish is Fulfilled, Sort Of

**A.N.: Here is Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: My Wish Is Fulfilled, Sort Of

My eyes shoot open. I get dressed for the day and walk to the living room of the Presidential Mansion. What I expect to see is Mother and Grandfather grinning wildly at me, with a hundred presents in the room. What I see shocks me. Grandfather is on the couch, crying. No, bawling is more like it. His face is red and tear-streaked. His puffy, red lips are even more puffy and red. He is wiping his tears with a handkerchief with _C.S._ embroidered on it, for Coriolanus Snow.

"What's up?" I ask. Grandfather looks up, obviously startled. He stops crying.

"_What's up?_" I repeat. He starts again.

"It's- it's Venus," he sobs. "She overdosed last night on Morphling. I found her myself this morning."

I feel like I have shattered into a million pieces. It doesn't sink in though. I just blink. Then it stabs me in the chest. My mother is gone. I sink to the ground, and curl into a ball. My face contorts wildly as I weep. Grandfather has stopped crying and is trying to console me, but cannot.

My sadness turns to anger. "She should have listened to me!" I scream. I get up and sprint to my room before he can say any more. I lock my door with my remote. I collapse on the bed and cry myself to sleep.

When I wake up, I cry some more. We didn't have the best relationship, but deep down, I only wanted the best for her. I don't know if she had felt the same about me. So one third of my birthday wish has gone unanswered.

I hear a loud knock at the door. "Athena, I know you're melancholy, but we mustn't forget what day it is! I have your present," Grandfather coos.

"Just one?" I inquire. That's hardly worth interrupting my mourning.

"Well...two," he says, losing the perk in his voice. "But they are the best you've ever gotten!" He regains his perk for that statement.

Suddenly interested, I unlock my automatic door with the remote. When I walk to the door, it opens on its own.

"Happy birthday!" Grandfather cries, arms spread open. Behind him are two Avoxes, heads downcast, hands clasped in front of them, their standard posture.

Avoxes are criminals that have defied the Capitol in some way, usually caught trying to leave Panem, which is illegal. Their tongues are cut out, rendering them mute. They are forced to serve Capitol citizens. They live their lives in shame, silence, and servitude. You cannot talk to them unless you're giving them an order. They can't touch Capitolites, nor can they make eye contact. To slip up means a severe beating, or even death. They wear bright red outfits, and no shoes. Girls' hair is put into a bun, and they wear lipstick to match their outfits. They cannot have paper to write on, so they can not communicate. I have never had my own Avox, let alone two, nor have I ever wanted one. Of course, it's inhumane, so I can't stand the system.

"Avoxes?" I say with disgust in my voice, in spite of myself. I have to change my attitude. "Thank you!" I throw my arms around him and hold him in a long embrace. While behind his back, I inspect my new Avoxes. What I see shocks me.

The Avoxes are Katniss and Peeta. So I guess I know they're all right.


	3. Avoxes

**A.N.: Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3: Avoxes

I pull from the embrace, smiling. "Let's not keep them in the Avox quarters. Can they stay in my room? I'll need two more beds."

"Whatever you say, Theenie-kins. They will sleep on the floor until we get beds," Grandfather beams.

Theenie-kins? He's making me sound like a spoiled brat in front of Peeta! It doesn't matter anymore. A society girl like me can never have a chance with an Avox. Even if he wasn't an Avox, Grandfather would never let me be with a Rebel.

"Go in," Grandfather orders them. They do, and he leaves. The door locks again. They just stand there in Avox posture.

"I'm...sorry this happened to you. My name is Athena. I hope to be friends, in private of course." Katniss looks up briefly, realizes her mistake, and winces. I laugh. "Don't worry, you can look here. I don't mind." She looks up at me and smiles. Peeta stands still, skeptical. "Here," I say, handing Katniss a pen and paper. "Talk for a while. I'll be in the shower."

Ten minutes later, I'm ready for bed. I walk out of my bathroom into my bedroom. Katniss and Peeta are on my couch, laughing. When they see me, they assume Avox posture.

"It's getting late. I have extra pillows and blankets for you," I say as I dig through my closet. "Sorry, they're scratchy. Wake me if you need something." Katniss writes something on her paper. It is a paragraph:

_Thank you so much for being so good to Peeta and me. We're still in a bit of shock. We were expecting someone horrible, like most Capitol people. You remind me of my sister, Prim. I miss her. You aren't much like your grandfather, are you? Peeta says he's scared. I hope to be friends. Happy birthday._

I look up and smile. She smiles back. Peeta, confirming what Katniss had said, warily climbs under the blankets. I understand, considering my lineage.

"Goodnight, you two," I say. "Wake me up if you need anything, like I said." I turn off the lights and climb in the bed. It's been a stressful day, and sleep quickly overtakes me.

At about 2:00, I'm waken up by loud, animal-like noises. I see Katniss breathing heavily, so without her tongue, she must be the source of the noise. Peeta is comforting her, but as soon as he sees I am awake, he lays back down. I walk over to them.

"Shhh, it was just a dream," I sooth. "Don't let Grandfather hear you. Go to sleep." I cradle her head in my arms until she motions for me to go back to bed. I obey, and quickly fall back to sleep.


	4. Photo Shoot

**A.N.: Hello! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Photo Shoot

In the morning, Katniss shakes me awake. I totally forgot today is the day I model for Capitol Style, the Capitol's top fashion magazine. She writes to put on plain clothes. Of course, I'll be changing into modeling clothes soon, so I change quickly. They will do my hair. For Grandfather to shelter me so, and forbid me to have friends, he sure doesn't mind exploiting me like this. I brush my teeth, and walk to the living room with Katniss a respectable distance behind me. Peeta is already there, serving refreshments and enduring verbal abuse from the camera crew. I announce my presence, distracting them from Peeta. Grandfather snaps at Katniss to serve refreshments also. I'm crowded by a dozen of typical, ditzy Capitolites, with crazy clothes and appearances. Some are wishing me a happy birthday, some are expressing their condolences for my mother, and some are fussing at me for not keeping myself in the impossible perfect condition they always expect of me when they see me.

"Child, you need an Alteration!" one woman, Euphoria, scolds.

There are twelve people that come and model me every month. Six women, and six men. The women are Euphoria, Glisten, Helena, Megara, Atalanta, and Anrdomeda. The men are Spartacus, Carthian, Anubis, Tristan, Troy, and Achilles. I am the most famous model, because of who I am. That's the only reason I have this job. They whisk me away and strip me of my sensible clothes. I've gotten used to it. They all speak at once in shrill voices to match their demeanor. They dress me in a lavender dress that goes to my knees. It's poofy and covered in ruffles. They jam my feet into literally ten inch heels, which match my dress. Everything I model, I get to keep. They put me in a dark purple curly wig with a huge lavender flower to the side. They put ridiculously gaudy earrings on me. Now, they start with my makeup, while they do my nails the same color as my wig. They paint my face white and put on deep red lipstick. They put on black mascara and dark purple eye shadow. Now, I'm ready.

They direct me to an "X" on the background tarp-thing. They tell me to strike a pose, and I obey. They snap their cameras, blinding me with the flashes.

"Work it, dahling, work it!" cheers Spartacus, the head of the group. I keep a straight face, as I was directed to when I started modeling. After that's done, it's time for the District-inspired fashions.

They whisk me away to suit me in a gold getup, for District 1, luxury. As they take off the lavender getup, Glisten calls, "Oh, Avox!" Considering I have no clothes on, I blush furiously when Peeta comes in. I am thankful he must keep his head down, but I can see color rise in his cheeks. Glisten orders him to take the clothes to my room. He nods obediently and leaves.

"Why the male Avox?" I demand incredulously.

"He's a criminal, dahling, he must be punished somehow," Glisten responds positively. So her purpose was to humiliate him. She succeeded, adding me into the equation. They dress me up for District 1, and after that, I model. After that, Peeta is called to take away my clothes. Heat radiates from my face. Next is District 2, masonry. I wear a turquoise dress with small brown streaks to resemble a stone. Peeta is called again. For District 3, technology, I wear a shiny silver dress.

District 4, fishing, is a good change. I wear a comfy, flowing blue dress with my natural hair. A fan is turned on to get my hair and dress flowing behind me. For District 5, power, it's back to the same deal. I wear a short, neon yellow dress. District 6, transportation, is a short sailor dress. For District 7, lumber, I wear a plaid dress with boots. For District 8, textiles, I wear a checkered-print dress. District 9, grain, is a dress with wheat on it. District 10, livestock, is a dress with cow-print and cowboy boots. For District 11, agriculture, I wear a dress with a denim overall torso. District 12, coal mining, is a dress like a coal miner's uniform, with boots, a headlamp, and they put real coal dust on my face, much to the excitement of the team. For District 13, nuclear weapons, they put me in a light green dress and paint my skin the same color, to make it look like I'm glowing from radiation. Peeta's there each time to see me, the team makes sure of that. I think I'm finally done.

Just then, Spartacus asks for everyone's attention.

"Everyone, we have decided to design an outfit similar to Katniss Everdeen's, the one that earned her the nickname 'The Girl who was on Fire.'" Helena and Megara bring out a simple black unitard, the same as what Katniss and Peeta wore for their tribute parade in the 74th Hunger Games. I gasp.

"We don't know where she is now, but Katniss greatly influenced our society," Spartacus beams.

Oh, you arrogant man, just look at the Avoxes you have been cruel to all day.

I shoot a glance toward Katniss. She's frowning. They take me away to change me into the unitard, and when Peeta comes, I want him, ever so badly, to look at me.

Anubis laughs. "Athena shows her rebellious side, I love it!" They light me on the artificial fire. When it's over, the team goes home, and Peeta, Katniss, and I head to my room. I take a quick shower. When I'm out, Grandfather calls, "Avox!" and Katniss hurries out.

Then it's just me on my bed, and Peeta sitting across from me on the couch.


	5. I Tell Peeta The Truth

**A.N.: Thanks to Hungergamesgirl911 for following!**

Chapter 5: I Tell Peeta the Truth

Peeta sits on the couch, wide eyed downcast, as if traumatized by today.

"Peeta...I'm sorry," I say. "Not just for today, but for...for everything." He keeps his eyes down, so I continue.

"You know, I hate this. Being so high-society that we can't associate." I stand up and sit beside him. He scoots away, eyes still down. "You and Katniss are my heroes, but if Grandfather knew that, we'd all be dead." He scoots farther away hearing this. Tears start to well up in my eyes.

"I've never had a friend, Peeta. Grandfather has never let me meet anyone. I never saw anything that he didn't want me to see. You, with those berries...it changed me, Peeta." No response. I had turned my soundproof walls on earlier, so Grandfather can't hear me. I get down on my knees in front of him, looking for any sign of humanity in his eyes. All he does is turn away.

"Look at me Peeta!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I take him by the shoulders and shake him. "Peeta, please, show me that the sweet, strong boy that I fell in love with is still in there!" His eyes soften a bit at the last part, but he doesn't look. I muster up a lot of courage to do what I do next.

I slap him.

For the first time in my life, I do harm to a living thing. Adrenaline rushes through me, and then guilt. He doesn't even flinch, though. He doesn't pin me to the wall like I expect. He acts as though nothing happened.

"Peeta...I'm...I'm sorry." Just then, Katniss walks back in. I crumple to the ground as she tries to comfort me.


	6. I Lose My Cool

**A.N.: Ooh, what will happen? I think my Mom is reading this, so hi Mom! **

Chapter 6: I Lose My Cool

The next day, the preparations for the funeral begin. Grandfather recruits me to help Katniss and Peeta clean the mansion and get ready. It's a little awkward working beside Peeta, but we manage.

Finally, the first guests arrive at 18:00. They speak none to me, just demand refreshments of Katniss and Peeta. I take no refreshments as Peeta offers me one. Just protocol, I'm sure. I blew my chances of having a good relationship with him last night. At last, it's time for the remembrance speeches.

Most people just stumble onto the stage and mumble, "Venus was good," and stumble off. At last, the last speech is ready to be given: mine.

I walk onto the stage, smiling. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Athena Twillick, and I am Venus's daughter." I clear my throat, signaling I am ready. I begin my speech, with very little attention from my audience, though I have my speech memorized.

"A girl only gets one mother in life, and when she loses-"

"Avox, more drinks!" a man bellows.

Well, that was rude. However, I was brought up well, and I didn't tell him off, though I wanted to. I start where I left off. "...and when she loses her mother so early in life, as I did-"

"Avox!" a woman calls. My brow furrows at this. Can't they see someone's trying to give a speech here? Also, they're at a funeral. They should be a bit more somber. I must start again.

"...as I did, it is especially taxing. I happen to have lost my mother on the day that was supposed to be the happiest of my life, my thirteenth birthday. I-"

"Hurry up, Avox!" the first man yells.

That does it. "Can't you see I'm trying to give a speech here!" I yell. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! You don't care about Venus, you only care about the refreshments! Avoxes!" I snap my fingers to have them follow me to my room as I storm off the stage. The door shuts behind us and it locks out the world.


	7. Repercussions

**A.N.: Thanks to my BFF respect101 for reviewing! I actually laughed out loud at your review. And yes, I thought that about the chapter title, too.**

Chapter 7: Repercussions

I take a shower to calm myself. When I get out, I change into my nightgown and get ready for nighttime. With no Avoxes to serve refreshments to them, and having to get things themselves, the crowds soon dissipate. Now it is time for repercussions from my actions.

Grandfather demands I let him in, and I do. He bursts in, fuming.

"What was that?" he asks incredulously. "Why did you do that?"

I speak in the calm, diplomatic sense that I always speak. "It was wrong for them to interrupt my speech."

"It's the Capitol's culture to be jovial. They don't like being somber. That's for the Districts."

"Well, it's wrong."

"Why do you want to live in the Districts, Athena? You refuse to have Alterations, you dress simply, and don't think I don't know you hate the Hunger Games! You're District scum!" With that, for the first time in my life, he slaps me. He has never hit me before. It isn't like I hit Peeta. Grandfather backhands me, sending me to the floor. Peeta tackles him, pinning Grandfather to the wall. It is exactly how I thought Peeta would react last night to me, with his arm at Grandfather's neck. It takes me a minute to realize Peeta is defending me. He makes noises and breathes loudly. It is obvious he is angry.

"Peacekeepers!" cries Grandfather. When they come in, he says, "Subdue this Avox."

"No!" I shriek, for I know "subdue" means "kill". They wrestle Peeta to the ground, and take him away. I look at Katniss, who shares my look of horror.

"Come on!" I yell at Katniss.

"Athena, come back here, you scum!" Grandfather yells. But we're already running.

When we're underground, near the Avox quarters, I say to Katniss, "I'm following you." She runs ahead of me. She leads me down the corridors, until we reach the "Avox Execution Room". We burst in.

They have him in a tube full of water, and are beginning to run electricity through it. He's trying to scream, but can't.

"Stop! I hereby give this Avox a Presidential Pardon. You are dismissed," I say. The Peacekeepers leave. I stop the electricity. We try to get him out of the tube, but can't. Katniss breaks the glass by smashing into it. Peeta falls to the ground lifeless, amidst water and glass.

"Check his pulse," I tell her. "I'm going to get a doctor." She nods, and I run out.

"Help! I need medical attention!" I say as I run down the halls. I have no idea where I am. I just hope I find someone.

A doctor peeks his head out. "What?"

"There's an Avox, sir, and he's not breathing!" I lose him at the word "Avox".

However, another doctor comes out and says, "I can help." I tell him to follow me. We run back to the room where Katniss and Peeta are. Katniss and I sit to the side, holding each other, and tremble.

"I don't hear a heartbeat," the doctor says. He commences to push on Peeta's chest. Tears begin to roll down my face. The next thing I know, I'm sobbing. I look at Katniss. She's crying too. The brave Katniss Everdeen is crying. We hold each other tighter. Then, we hear a gasp.

Peeta's eyes are wide open. He's coughing, but alive. Katniss hugs him. I just smile. I doubt he wants a hug from me.

"He should be fine, but keep an eye on him. Your timing saved his life, Miss Athena," the doctor says.

That should make me feel better, but it's scary to think about. So, the only reason he's alive is because I happened to run across a doctor? I shudder at the notion.

"Katniss, put one of his arms over your shoulder. I'll take the other. Let's get him to our room," I say, as the doctor leaves. Peeta is heavy to carry, but we manage. Grandfather is waiting for us outside of our room.

"Out of our way," I scowl. "This is your doing."

He is so taken aback by how I suddenly stand up for myself. He stands aside, and we carry Peeta to my bed. He's in no shape to sleep on the floor, so I will.

"Peeta," I say in spite of my good sense not to speak to him. "Thank you for defending me today."

He smiles and places his hand on my cheek as if to say "_No, thank you_." He beckons me closer to him, as if he is going to whisper in my ear. No, that's not possible, but I lean in anyway.

He kisses me.

It is a small peck on the cheek, but it is a kiss all the same. I'm shocked, and I pull back. He has expectant, raised eyebrows as if to say "_Well?_"

I smile. I want to scream, for I am ecstatic. I return a kiss on the cheek. "Does that answer your question?" He nods.

Once I'm on the floor beside Katniss, I tell her, "One of us needs to stay up and watch Peeta. I'll take first watch, and I'll wake you up at 2:00." She nods.

_ I like that idea_, she writes. _You know, I don't really love Peeta._

"Was that my fault?" I ask.

_ No, I love a boy from 12, Gale._

"Oh. Wait, isn't that your cousin?"

She laughs. _No, he's my best friend. I couldn't very well have a boy best friend. That would take away from Peeta and me. I miss him a lot._

"What does Peeta think about me?"

_ He's not very open minded, given your lineage. If it makes you feel any better, I like you. You're not like Snow. You're good._

It does. "Katniss, you're like a sister to me. I've never felt sibling love, but now I do." We hug.

I finally have a friend.


	8. The Dream

**A.N.: Hope you guys like it so far! PM me or review to let me know what you think! What do you think of Athena so far?**

Chapter 8: The Dream

I sit and watch Peeta sleep for four hours. The night passes without event, and while I'm thankful he's fine, it makes for an incredibly boring night.

The second it hits 2:00, I shake Katniss awake. The second I lay down, I'm asleep. I have a horrible dream.

_I'm standing in the living room of the Presidential Mansion. Katniss and Peeta are there, in tears._

_"We can't be friends!" Katniss cries. She can speak?_

_"Why?" I say, with tears of my own. They point in unison across the room, where Grandfather stands with a fiendish smile, equipped with a bow and arrow. When I look back to my friends, there is only a Mockingjay taking flight with a loaf of bread in its claws. An arrow shoots them down, coming from Grandfather. He looks at me, his grin wider. Next thing I know, we're in the dining room, eating a dinner of Mockingjay meat and bread._

_"Do you like your dinner, Theenie-kins?" Grandfather asks. He starts to chuckle, which grows into a snicker, which grows into a giggle. Soon, he's roaring with laughter. Just then, thirteen copies of me enter, each with a District outfit from the photo shoot on. Grandfather sends a single arrow toward them, and they all burst into flames._

I bolt upright, screaming. Katniss runs over, trying to calm me. My screams also wake Peeta. He stumbles over and hugs me, despite his condition. With both of them embracing me, I realize what I have to do to save them, the Districts, and myself.

I have to spark a rebellion.


	9. My Plan Begins

**A.N.: Duh duh duh! That was supposed to be dramatic music. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 9: My Plan Begins

_Are you crazy?_ Katniss writes the next morning when I tell her my plans. Peeta nods in agreement.

"You did it wrong last time. We start from the outside and work our way in," I say. Katniss rolls her eyes.

_Oh, sure, a thirteen year old is going to lead the rebellion. We'll all be killed!_

"Not if we do it right. I have a plan." With that, I walk out and go find Grandfather.

I walk into his room. "Grandfather?" I ask.

"Yes, dear?" he says, turned toward me from his desk.

"I'm...sorry for the way I acted last night."

"That's quite all right, Athena. You're right, the guests shouldn't have acted that way. How is your Avox faring?"

"Peeta's doing well, thank you for asking."

"How do you know his name?"

"Everyone does. He's a Victor."

"You're not supposed to be so good to Avoxes."

"They have to be comfortable serving me."

He smiles. "You're right. Just don't get too attached."

"Yes, Grandfather. Listen, I was wondering if we could go on a District Tour. You know, start with 13 and work our way up. I need something to get my mind off of things."

I'm surprised by how quickly he responds. "Alright. We will depart in a week."

"Thank you, Grandfather!" I cry as I throw my arms around him.

I run back to my room. "It's a go!" I say to my friends. I run to the basement to find the doctor that saved Peeta's life. I finally run into him.

"Miss Athena! How is Peeta?" he asks.

"He's fine. Would it be too much to ask to get my Avoxes' tongues back on, Doctor...um..."

"Hephaestus." He smiles. I wince at memories of Father. "Bring them down here at midnight."


	10. Surgery

**A.N.: Okay, so here is Chapter 10! Enjoy! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! **

Chapter 10: Surgery

Katniss, Peeta, and I sneak downstairs at midnight to meet Doctor Hephaestus. When we find him, he gives them medicine to knock them out, and the surgery begins.

"Can I help with anything?" I ask.

"Yes, make sure the medicine is being regulated." I go over to the machine that's emitting the medicine that's keeping my friends asleep. I will stay here to make sure nothing goes wrong.

"I'm giving them their actual tongues back," the doctor says.

"Doctor, what do you think of the Rebellion?"

"Can I be honest with you?" I nod. "I was in full support of it. Obviously, you are, too. But riddle me this: you're the president's granddaughter, the one person that _shouldn't_ be a Rebel. So why are you?"

"Think of it this way," I say. "My grandfather is a tyrant. That's understood. Should I stay loyal to my grandfather, condoning tyrannical behavior, or should I betray him, and help justice reign? I suppose I have to go with the lesser of two evils."

"You're wise beyond your years, Athena. You remind me of your father. We grew up together, you know. We even had the same name. There, the surgery is done. They should wake up soon."

They wake in about ten minutes. I thank Hephaestus and Katniss, Peeta, and I sneak back to my room.

"Athena," Katniss says for the first time. "How can we keep this from your grandfather?"

"Just keep your mouth shut. Literally," I reply.


	11. District 13

**A.N.: Oh dear, respect101! I love your reviews! I'm working on other Hunger Games fanfics, as well as a sequel to this! This is kind of just filler. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: District 13

In a week, we are ready to depart. We board the train, and we're off to District 13. The ride is long, so I play cards with my Avoxes, much to the dismay of Grandfather.

"Oh, come on, it's fine. I'm not getting attached," I lie. "Do you want to join?"

"I shall not fraternize with Avoxes."

When we arrive, I am relieved. I tell Grandfather, "I shall take a walk. Come, Avoxes."

When we are out of the train's sight, we run to the Justice Building to meet with Mayor Honeyman. When we are called in her office, we take a seat.

"I understand you wanted to speak with me," she says calmly. "Something about a rebellion?"

"Yes, ma'am. We want to conquer Panem. We wish to start with the outermost Districts and work our way in," I say with the most confidence I can muster.

"And why do you, the president's granddaughter, want to cause a rebellion?"

"I want justice to reign in Panem. Imprison the Peacekeepers and cut off their communication to the Capitol to keep them quiet."

"Very well, we shall join you. We will keep correspondence."

"Please sign this contract of allegiance. If it is breached, severe punishment will be at hand." She signs without a word.

I thank her, and we leave. I tell Grandfather I am bored here, and we make our way toward District 12.


	12. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**A.N.: Now this was probably my favorite chapter to write! Isn't it ironic that Chapter 12 took place in District 12? Katniss/Gale fans, get ready! Also, thanks to Ibbonray for pointing out my plot hole! **

Chapter 12: Home Is Where the Heart Is

When we reach District 12, we jump out of the train. We walk to the Justice Building, and speak with Mayor Undersee. He joins the cause. 12 has been a mess since it was bombed during the Rebellion, but I secretly had switched the heavy damage bombs with milder ones, so no one died. We walk to Gale's house, as part of the plan. When she signals, I will take Peeta somewhere for Katniss can confess her love for Gale. My heart aches for Peeta. In the Capitol, I'm old enough to get married. Grandfather is trying to find me a suitor. I thought I had a petty crush on Peeta, but I think I'm starting to love him.

Gale lets us in. We sit down, and Katniss signals me.

"I grow bored. Let us go meet your family," I whisper to Peeta. He agrees.

We walk outside. The sky is darkening as we walk to his bakery. I expect a storm.

We reach his family's bakery and knock. His mother answers. "Peeta! Where have you been?" she demands.

"An Avox," he answers. "This is Athena. I'm her Avox. I know you don't know what that is, but it's basically a servant." I smile at his dismissal of the gruesome details.

She gives me a cold, calculating stare. "Is she good to you? And don't lie."

"Yes. She is." That's not what he believes, I'm sure. She tells us to come inside. We speak for a little while, and then we leave.

During our walk to find Katniss, I ask him, "I know you hate me. Why did you lie to your mother?"

"That's what you think. I don't hate you." I hear thunder in the distance. "In fact," he says, taking my hands. "I like you a lot." I blush as it starts to rain.

"I love you, Athena! Just be my girl!"

"We can't-"

"Breech social classes! Let us be together!"

"Peeta, I-" I am cut short by him kissing me, full on the lips. The rain starts to pour with a clap of thunder.

"You were saying?"

"Peeta, I love you!" I kiss him again. We're soaking wet from the rain.  
"Will you be mine?" he asks.

"Of course." I smile.

"I want to show you something."

The rain lets up, and we walk to the fence that marks the boundaries of District 12. He tells me to crawl through the hole in it. I do, and he follows. He leads me to a clearing in the forest. A sweet smell looms in the air. He leads me to a bush with white and yellow blooms.

"Have you ever heard of honeysuckle?" he asks, picking a white bloom. I shake my head.

"Bite the tip of this." He holds the bottom part of the bloom to my mouth. I obey. "Now, suck on the opening." I do. A sweet nectar fills my mouth. I am obsessed. We pick several branches and sit down to enjoy them.

"Are you glad to be home?"

He laughs. "Home is where the heart is, Athena. My heart is wherever you are. But yes, I am glad to be in District 12. You know, I'm still missing to everyone but you, because most people don't give Avoxes a second glance. But you do. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We finish the whole bush, and we depart to go find Katniss. We reach Gale's house.

"Check her house in Victors' Village," he tells us. We go to her house and she answers the door.

"I want you to meet my family." We go to the dining room where a woman and a girl sit. "Athena, this is my mother and Prim." I shake hands with both of them.

"Peeta, Katniss, go outside, please. I'd like to speak to Athena," Mrs. Everdeen says. They leave. She turns to me. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I know it's against the rules."

"It's my pleasure, ma'am. Katniss is the only friend I've ever had."

She smiles and leaves the room. She comes back with a bottle of green liquid.

"This is aloe extract," she says, handing me the bottle. "It treats sunburns and the like. Just a small token of my gratitude."

"Thank you." I take the bottle and leave. We make our way back to the train. It keeps nagging at me, what Peeta had said, that home is where the heart is. If that is true, where is my home?


	13. The Gala

**A.N.: This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

Chapter 13: The Gala

In the weeks that follow, we finish our District Tour, with every District signing the contract. Soon, every Peacekeeper in the Districts of Panem is imprisoned with no communication with the Capitol. I am getting good reports left and right. They should be taking the Capitol soon enough.

One day, I am playing ancient songs from America on the piano, when Grandfather walks in. "Athena, good news! We will be having a gala tomorrow night. A good way to find suitors, no?"

I sigh. "I suppose."

Any considerate person would hear the disdain in my voice, but Grandfather is far from considerate. "Alright then!"

We spend the rest of the day reciting etiquette for the Gala. I love learning etiquette, but it's painstaking. Katniss and Peeta just stand there, waiting to be called upon. Peeta and I manage to exchange a few winks here and there. They stand all day, so we are all tired when we go to bed. Peeta snores, and I'm calm just hearing his presence.

Katniss wakes me up in the morning. "Peeta's already setting up. I'm supposed to help you get dressed."

"And that's supposed to take all day, that you have to wake me up?"

"Have you _seen_ your dress? It's ridiculous. We'd better get started. The Gala starts at 18:00. It's 9:00 now."

I get ready for the day, taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and the like. When I come out, Katniss is sitting on he bed, waiting for me. First, she helps me put a hoop on my waist to make my dress poof out. Then, she helps me put on my dress. It's bright pink and covered in ruffles. Although she tries to with ease, she jams my foot into seven inch heels. Now it's time for hair and makeup. She paints my face white and puts on crazy eye shadow and mascara. She puts on deep red blush, and lipstick to match. Katniss curls my hair and lets it hang loose. I'm finally ready.

I float to the ballroom, Katniss behind me. Peeta is already carrying around a platter of finger sandwiches. Katniss leaves to get a platter of her own.

"Ah, Athena, you're here!" Grandfather says. "Why don't you go dance with some possible suitors?" I obey. I spend what seems like forever dancing with men easily three or four times my age. I scoff at the notion of marrying one.

I slip off for some privacy. Peeta finds me, offering me a finger sandwich silently. "You have no idea how much I want to be with you right now," I whisper, smiling.

He kisses me. "I miss you, too. But remember, if we win, you can marry who you choose."

"Not if he marries me off before we win."

"Athena!" Grandfather calls, searching for me.

Peeta runs away at the perfect second. Grandfather appears, a middle-aged man behind him. "I would like you to get to know this young man."

_Yeah, maybe young by your standards_, I want to say. The man takes my hand and leads me to the outdoor balcony. We dance, and we talk. I spy Peeta watching us, a jealous look on his face. When the man, Iroquois, isn't looking, I shake my head and blow a kiss toward Peeta. He smiles and goes back to work.

"Avox!" Iroquois calls. Peeta appears. "Bring this fine young lady a drink." Peeta bows obediently and starts to leave.

"You do it," I cut in.

"I beg your pardon?"

"If I'm such a 'fine young lady,' you will get it for me."

"Are you mad? I'm not going to do a servant's job!"

"Then I do not want you as a suitor."

"What?" he says, aghast.

"You heard me. Now leave." He storms off.

"That was amazing," Peeta says. I curtsy jokingly. He laughs. I should try to avoid repercussions.

I go find Grandfather. "I shall now retire, taking my Avoxes with me." They follow me upstairs.

In the safety of our room, Katniss sings while Peeta and I waltz. I get prepared for bed, and we all settle down for the night.


	14. Escape!

**A.N.: This is just filler, but it plays a big role. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Escape!

When I'm fast asleep, I'm shaken awake by Grandfather. I wonder how he got in, but then I see my door has been broken down.

"Rebels have taken the Capitol," he whispers urgently. "What should we do?"

I stifle a smile, because my plan is going so well. "We have to escape. Just me, you, and the Avoxes. Outside District 12 sounds safe. Go pack the essentials." He leaves, and I wake up my friends. "They're here, we're leaving." They help me pack up. We meet Grandfather and head downstairs, toward the hovercraft hangar. We sneak aboard the smallest one. We take off and head toward outside of District 12, where Rebel soldiers await.

We make a safe landing. Our ship is nestled safely in the forest. Katniss and Peeta hunt and gather food while Grandfather and I unload supplies from the emergency packs. There are blankets, dried food, first aid kits, everything someone needs to survive.

Katniss and Peeta return with food. We sit in the floor and eat. I coax Grandfather to sit with us, telling him we're trying to survive now, and social classes are obsolete. He's hesitant, but he sits with us. Grandfather and I speak of our hiding strategy, Katniss and Peeta still silent. After dinner, we run through drills for if we are found. That won't happen, I know, because it's not in the plan. Then, it's time for bed.

When the other three are asleep, I sneak outside and climb on top of the hovercraft. I stare up at the stars. A bright light streaks across the sky. In America, they would call that a "shooting star". It was customary to make a wish when you saw one. I close my eyes and wish us luck during the final battle against Grandfather tomorrow. I hear footsteps.

"Who's there?" I demand.

"It's me, Gale."

"Oh. Hello. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to know the plan for tomorrow."

My plan? "Oh, uh, be here at 8:00 in the morning with soldiers. I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gale." I slip into the craft and under some blankets. I fall asleep quickly, because a very big day is before us.


	15. The Final Battle

**A.N.: Who will win? I hope you enjoy! And again thanks to Ibbonray for helping me make my story better!**

Chapter 15: The Final Battle

I wake up at 6:00. Katniss, Peeta, and Grandfather are already awake. I nod discreetly to Katniss and Peeta, signaling today is the day. They nod back. Katniss mouths, What time? I hold up eight fingers. She nods.

At 8:00, I say to Peeta, "Go pick some berries." He looks at me like I'm crazy, because that's our code for "prepare the soldiers". He leaves. When he comes back, I say, "I'll go inspect these berries in here." Katniss follows me.

When we're out of earshot, Peeta says, "I got a regular gun and a stun gun for each of us." He pulls out six guns from underneath his shirt. We take our guns and emerge from our hiding spot.

"Grandfather," I say, head high, trying to muster confidence. "We...think...you should step down from presidency. We've been sparking a rebellion." He calmly stands up. He grabs Katniss, prohibiting her movement, taking us all by surprise. Peeta and I run to a small supply closet.

"That wasn't part of the plan," I say, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Athena."

"Yeah?"

"We need to surrender."

"What?"

"Think about this: if you surrender now, I don't know what will happen to me, but you'll still be his granddaughter. If you say it was just a whim, he'll forgive you. If we go through with this, and we lose, which we probably will, we'll be in a lot of trouble. If you love me, you'll surrender."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I kiss him. "If I love you, I will fight for your freedom and our love. Now let me tell you the new plan." After I tell him the plan, I shoot the wall, to trick Grandfather into thinking I betrayed Peeta. I leave the closet.

"Where's the boy?" he demands, still holding Katniss's head.

"Done for," I smile. Katniss looks horrorstruck. She is falling for my trick. I inch my way closer to Grandfather. "You know, this was all a trick to see if my Avoxes had learned a lesson. Obviously, they haven't. I would never, ever betray you." I take my stun gun to Grandfather, making him release Katniss and crumple to the floor.

"You killed Peeta!" she shrieks.

"No! Get out and get soldiers!" She runs out, Peeta following her. I stay to keep Grandfather stunned. Soldiers run in and take over. I leave the hovercraft.

"We won," Peeta says with misty eyes. "We're free."

"Katniss!" Gale calls. "Are you ready?" She nods.

"What?" I ask.

"Gale and I are getting married!" Katniss cheers. I hug her. "And you're my Maid of Honor."

"Let's go get you ready then!" I take her hand and pull to her house. I comb through her hair after I wash it. Others fix her hair, makeup, and clothes. Then, she's ready.

It's a small wedding. Prim is the flower girl. I am the Maid of Honor. I question why Prim isn't, but I won't complain. My elation from winning the Rebellion distracts me from paying attention to the wedding. I don't remember a lot. I remember the "I do" parts, though, and the toasting, which is a pinch of coal dust in Katniss and Gale's drinks. It is a quick ceremony, but sweet. I'm crying by the end, and so is Peeta, but I don't know if he's crying for the same reason.

I decide to ask him. "What's wrong?"

"I want love like that." He smiles at me.

I take his hand. "So do I."


	16. Decisions

**A.N.: After Katniss and Gale's happy ending, what will happen to Athena and Peeta? **

Chapter 16: Decisions

I approach Katniss at her reception. "There are still decisions to be made. I was thinking you, Gale, Peeta, and I could rule together. What do you say?"

She shakes her head. "I don't want that responsibility. You're smart, and Peeta's charismatic. The two of you will get along just fine ruling together, but keep correspondence."

I smile. "I will." Then, it dawns on me that I may never see Katniss again. I hug her. "I'll see you."

"Be good," she says.

After the reception, Peeta and I board the train heading back to the Capitol. It's a day's ride back. I tell him the ruling plan. Instead of a presidency, there should be a king and queen, I tell him. He agrees.

When we get back home, Peeta insists we take a walk in the courtyard. He's usually not so assertive, so I follow him, knowing it's something important.

We stroll through the courtyard, hand in hand. Out of the blue, he takes both my hands, looks me dead in the eye, and says, "I've loved you since you saved my life. That was before we even met. Snow would have loved to do me in, but he didn't, because he knew you hated for him to do that. He told me that." He gets on one knee and digs through his pocket. He takes out a velvet case and opens it, revealing a huge diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

I stand there, not even blinking. I start to nod slowly, then faster, until I start to smile and giggle like an idiot. "Yes! A million times yes!" He puts the ring on my finger and picks me up and spins me around.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I say.

"For a minute there, I thought you'd never answer!" he laughs. "Who do want to invite?"

"Panem." He raises an eyebrow, but nods.

"That's fine!" he laughs. "Perfect!"

It is now that I realize my heart is with Peeta; that is my home.


	17. The Wedding

**A.N.: I will be doing a sequel, but I don't know when it will be. It yanks to everyone who's favorited, followed, and reviewed! One more chapter!**

Chapter 17: The Wedding

It takes a couple months to prepare a wedding of this scale. Word spreads quickly of the royal engagement, and everyone is excited. I decide to visit Grandfather in prison and invite him. He is shocked to hear that I am engaged. Most of Panem is here, but the wedding will still be televised.

On the eve of the wedding, I have butterflies in my stomach. I bid Peeta goodnight and go to my room to try to sleep. He goes to his new one. I can't sleep, so I just admire the District people walking on the streets below. A girl about my age sees me and waves. I wave back. Katniss, Prim, Gale, and Peeta's mentor, Haymitch, are here, too.

I'm woken abruptly by Katniss the next morning. They put on my dress, hair, and makeup. My dress is poofy and white, but not ridiculous like I expect. My makeup is enough to highlight my features, but it looks natural. They curl my hair and tie it in a bun, letting two little strands of hair hang loose on either side of my face. My veil is put on and I am given a bouquet of flowers. Now, I'm ready.

The doors open to the great hall to reveal a massive crowd of smiling faces. A small child that I'm not familiar with drops roses and honeysuckle in front me as I walk, for she is the flower girl. The two smells mix beautifully. As I float down the aisle, I implore myself not to trip. I smile and nod at the crowd. My bridesmaids are Katniss, Prim, and two unfamiliar girls. Peeta's groomsmen are his two brothers, Gale, and Haymitch. I reach the front of the hall, where Peeta and the Conductor of Marriages stand. He goes through a long speech. He asks us if we take each other.

I am snapped out of my boredom-induced dream state. "I do."

"I do," Peeta says, obviously startled also.

We kiss. The crowd disbands, as well as the calmness. It's pandemonium as cameras flash, reporters are yelling questions, people are congratulating us, and we are crowded. I lose Peeta. I call his name as I panic. Someone grabs my wrist, hard. I scream as I am pulled out of the crowd. It's Peeta. I am claustrophobic. We finally escape after what seem like an eternity.

We escape to the courtyard. The roses are fresh and beautiful. I sigh. "Glad to be out of there?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah! I just want to be alone with you. I'm so happy, I don't know what to do!"

He laughs. "So am I." We stop and I look into his eyes. I've always had this theory that on winter mornings, the paler blue the sky is, the colder it is outside. His eyes look like an unbelievably cold sky, they are so bright. My eyes are a horribly dull brown, though. I sound like a love-struck puppy. I don't care though. Why should I?

I bury my face in his suit. "Thank you. For everything."

"No, thank you."

We stand there for a very, very long time, just holding each other, elated and euphoric.


	18. Two Roads

**A.N.: So, this is the final chapter! **

Chapter 18: Two Roads

I talk to Peeta that night about ways to improve the Districts. "Instead of fences, there will be brick walls. It'll be illegal to leave without a permit, but they won't need to because we'll send food banks to the Districts. And absolutely _no_ more Hunger Games."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiles. I pick up a copy of my favorite ancient poem by my favorite poet, Robert Frost. The poem is _The Road Not Taken_. I read it.

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_  
_And sorry I could not travel both_  
_And be one traveler, long I stood_  
_And looked down one as far as I could_  
_To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair,_  
_And having perhaps the better claim_  
_Because it was grassy and wanted wear,_  
_Though as for that the passing there_  
_Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay_  
_In leaves no step had trodden black_  
_Oh, I kept the first for another day!_  
_Yet knowing how way leads on to way_  
_I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_  
_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_  
_Two roads diverged in a wood and I,_  
_I took the one less traveled by,_  
_And that has made all the difference._

I realize that the moral is that some decisions aren't just in black and white; sometimes you have to pick the lesser of two evils. Do you stay loyal to what you know, and condone questionable morals, or do you betray what you know and help goodness shine through? Most people would go with the former, but I took the road less traveled by.

And that has made all the difference.


End file.
